Stormy Weather
by thedreamoath
Summary: When a sudden summer storm hits, and the sisters are confined indoors, things get hectic. One Shot.


The thunder caught Elsa by surprise. It was like any other summer day in Arendelle and the Queen was reading over some documents when she heard the crash. Glancing out the window, she saw a sudden summer storm had set in, and it looked like it was going to be a while before it cleared up.

"I suppose it's best that I can't go outside for the time being," Elsa sighed to herself, settling down in her favorite chair, "These treaties won't look over themselves." She lit a low fire in the grate, and set about the task of going through all the paperwork set in front of her.

In the distance a door slammed, and there was the sound of hurried footsteps accompanied by sighs of relief. Elsa got up to see what the commotion was, and found Anna, soaked to the bone, coming down the hallway, dropping her cloak and shoes along the way.

"Anna, don't tell me you were out in this?" Elsa crossed her arms and tried to give her sister a stern look.

"Well, I was, but it's not like I meant to be out in a thunder storm." She peeled off her bonnet and threw it onto the carpet like the rest of her traveling outfit. "It just sorta happened. Oh hey! Is that a fire you've got going?"

"Anna no!" But before she could stop her sister, Anna had already plopped herself into the chair, and started to warm herself by the crackling heat. Elsa shut the door, and stood directly behind her sister, looking down on the soggy mess she was creating.

"Anna, that's my favorite chair, and you're ruining the upholstery." Elsa's reprimanding stare was met with a grin.

"Yeah, but it's also the comfiest and warmest place in the room. You don't want me to get sick do you?" Anna pulled off her stockings and hung them on the mantle.

"Of course not. But you could start by using this." Elsa flung a dry towel at her sister. "At least get the bulk of the water out of your clothes."

"Oh come on, Elsa. You don't have to be such a stick in the mud." Anna dried herself off, and tossed the towel back at Elsa. "At least enjoy the thunderstorm."

"Hey!" Anna said, straightening herself up, "Why don't we build a blanket fort and watch the storm together? We could catch up and just spend some time together." But before Elsa could object, Anna had already started to rearrange the furniture, and drape the blankets in such a way where they had a make-shift shelter facing the window. Anna crawled in, made herself comfortable, and patted the spot next to her.

"No, I've got too much to do." Elsa shook her head and pulled up a last lonely chair to the desk.

"You're no fun." Anna pouted from her fort. "What happened to my sister?"

"She has responsibilities. Now as long as you're quiet, you can stay there." Elsa knew that regardless of what she said, Anna would stay, but at least this way she might be less of a disturbance.

Undaunted, Anna continued to rustle in the fort, making Elsa slightly annoyed, and _very_ suspicious.

"Anna, what are you doing in there?"

"Nothing!" Anna called, sticking her head out from the blankets. "Just getting comfortable!"

Of course, Elsa didn't believe that for a moment, but she focused her attention back on her papers. The next thing she knew, Anna was beside her with a pillow in her hand.

"Think fast!" She said with a giant smirk, and hit her sister playfully with the pillow.

"A-Anna! What are you doing?" Elsa stood up and stared at her sister.

"Trying to get the sister I knew back." Anna was going to strike again, but the look in Elsa's eyes said otherwise. "Okay fine, I'll behave." She crawled back into the pile of blankets, and stared out at the storm.

Elsa sighed, she wanted to enjoy her sister's company, but she had her duties.

"Well," she thought, "one night won't put me behind." And grabbing a spare pillow, she snuck around to the side of the fort.

"Anna. I need to speak to you face to face."

"Yeah?" she said, poking her head out again, "what is i-" But the second Anna's head was out, Elsa had swung, her aim square and true.

"That's for rearranging my room." She said with a grin. "And this," as she sat down next to her sister under the blankets, "is for making sure I take the time to enjoy what I have here and now."

Anna hugged her sister around the waist, and laid her head on her shoulder. "You're the best, Elsa. Even if you do take things to seriously sometimes."

Elsa laughed softly, and wrapped an arm around her sister. "The same goes for you, Anna, even if you're a little wild and the occasional pest."

"I don't _mean_ to be a pest all the time, it just sorta hap-"

Elsa held up her free hand to silence her sister. "Let's just enjoy the storm."


End file.
